


A Bond Of Two Witches

by momoxtoshiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, Dianakko Week, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, LWA, wish i couldve done more but here's this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: Dianakko Week 2020 drabbles!
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back with Dianakko Week 2020! I really wish I could've done better, longer chapters like I could in the past, but realistically with work and life in general I had to resort to drabbles. But I'm so glad people were on board with bringing Dianakko Week back again!
> 
> Day 1: Childhood friends
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

A Bond Of Two Witches

Chapter 1.

With all the lights, sounds, people, and general excitement in the atmosphere preceding one of Shiny Chariot's performances, it's no wonder a young and bubbling Akko is quite literally on the edge of her seat.

Luckily, even though there are rows of people in front of her, she can still see the stage clearly. The performance isn't set to begin for another ten minutes or so, but all around her everyone is already bustling and nearly bursting with excitement.

But surely no one as much as Akko herself.

She keeps wiggling and kicking her feet like she's on a swing, hands clutched together and eyes wide and bright as she scans the stage in anticipation. Reaching into a hidden pocket on the inside of her dress, she pulls out her treasured limited edition Shiny Chariot card and kisses it.

She's as prepared as she can possibly be for this, as she'd spent the past several weeks waiting in agonized anticipation for what she knew would be the best day of her life. It's difficult now for her to finally comprehend that it's really actually happening. To think that in just a few more minutes her idol and most-admired person will appear before her very eyes…

The thought alone makes her unaware of the second when the card slips from her fingers.

Akko only feels it when it's gone, and with a gasp she watches in sudden horror as a gust of air takes her precious card out of sight.

"No! My treasure!"

She jumps up instantly and dives after it, crawling back beneath her chair. Her watchful aunt is so shocked she can't even do anything to stop her little niece in time other than call out for her.

But Akko doesn't listen. She has to go after her treasure.

She wriggles beneath her chair, looking around frantically across the floor littered with popcorn and candy wrappers. Shoes and legs surround her like a forest, and her card is nowhere to be seen.

"No…" She stands up at the row of unfamiliar people who look at her curiously. "Everyone! Have you seen a Shiny Chariot card? It's my treasure!"

But the few people listening just shake their heads and continue looking to the stage.

Akko starts to tear up, feeling the panic and the sadness flooding through her on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

"No… no…"

She's about to drop to her knees and start bawling when a gentle tap comes on her shoulder.

Whirling around, Akko finds herself looking at a young her about her age. She has peculiar white hair, a sea-green dress, and eyes as blue as the summer sky.

"Pardon me," she says. Her voice is slightly accented, as if Japanese isn't her first language, and judging by her appearance she must be a foreigner. Even though she seems to be Akko's age, she talks like an adult, and holds herself just as sternly. "Did you happen to drop this?"

The girl offers out her hand, and Akko looks down. The girl is holding Akko's treasured card very carefully, making sure not to bend it even a tiny bit. Akko gasps out loud.

"Uwaaah! My treasure! You found it!" She clasps both hands onto her card with shaking relief, kisses it, then puts it back into its safe pocket. Then, she looks back to the calm and curious girl. Akko breaks out into a huge, tearful grin. "You found it! Thank you _sooooo much!_ "

Without thinking, she throws her arms around the white-haired girl in the biggest, tightest hug ever. The girl is clearly startled by this, as she takes a step back from the impact, but she does reflexively catch Akko and hug her back.

"E-Excuse me-"

"Thank you so much! I owe you my _whole_ life!"

"There is no need for that." The white-haired girl lets the hug last a second longer, as if she'd sort of needed it herself. Then, she clears her throat and lightly pushes Akko back. "You should be more careful with your belongings."

"I will! I definitely will!"

"Very good." The girl gives a tiny smile. "Now then, the show is about to begin."

"Right! Thank you again!"

And with this, Akko takes her leave by crawling back beneath her chair to the front, apologizing to her aunt and showing her the retrieved card.

The white-haired girl watches her with sheepish confusion.

"Japan truly is a strange place…"

She returns to her seat, as does Akko.

And when the show finally begins, Akko is engrossed by Shiny Chariot's radiance, so much so that she doesn't even realize she'd never asked that girl her name.

* * *

**A/N: Akko said she owes Diana her whole life because eventually she'll give it to her cuz they're gonna get married I don't make the rules.**

**Also, baby!Diana needed all the hugs once her mother was gone... I literally hate to think about how she probably never got a hug from anyone other than Anna, but probably no one her own age until she met Hannah and Barbara.**

**Please leave comments or kudos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written so much fluff for them at this point any more will just feel repetitive so sorry in advance it's small and basic skdfjhsdf
> 
> Day 2: Cuddles/hand-holding
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 2.

"Ugh. It's bad enough I caught a cold, but why did Lotte and Sucy have to ditch me?"

Groaning as much, Akko rolls over in her bed for what must be the thousandth time this morning. There's a box of tissues on the floor within reach, and the waste basket nearby is already half-filled with used ones. She only has the sniffles, really, and she'd insisted with her teammates that she was absolutely fine otherwise, but just to be safe Lotte had confined her to a day's worth of bedrest.

"Bedrest and _boredom!_ " Akko sighs dramatically as she rolls over onto her back again, pouting at the underside of Lotte's bunk bed. "Sucy said they'd get me a nice surprise though… I wonder what it is… Knowing her it's probably some weird mushrooms or something…"

Akko closes her eyes and sniffles, but just then a knock comes at the door. She snaps her eyes open again and props herself up on her elbows, grimacing a bit.

"Crap, they're back…" She starts grabbing her blankets to pull them over herself in an attempt to hide or pretend she's asleep so Sucy won't feed her anything weird. But then another knock comes, and then a voice follows.

"Akko? It's me. May I come in?"

" _Diana?!_ " Akko sits up in such excitement that she hits her head on Lotte's bunk, then goes careening forward into her lap to grab her head. "Owwww-"

"Akko? What happened?" The door opens, and in steps Diana with a tray of tea cups and a pot. She quickly puts it all down on the dresser as she hurries to Akko's side. "Are you all right?" She sits beside Akko and puts an arm around her.

Akko mutters for a second longer before forgetting the pain completely now that Diana is here.

"Ugh... Yeah! I'm fine! Thanks for coming to see me, Diana!"

"Yes. Lotte and Sucy found me and told me you were feeling under-the-weather. I wanted to come check on you."

Akko realizes this must be the surprise Sucy had talked about. She breaks out into a big grin.

"You're so sweet, Diana! You came all the way here just to cuddle up with me?"

"Pardon?" Diana turns a light shade of pink and looks back to the dresser. "R-Rather, I'd brought you some soothing tea to help your cold."

"Okay! Tea and _then_ cuddles, right?"

"P-Perhaps…" Diana gets up to retrieve the tray and bring it over. A warming spell has been cast to ensure the tea is still a good temperature. She hands one cup to Akko. "Drink slowly."

"Got it!" Akko accepts the cup and takes a sip right away without even cooling it. She makes a face but then swallows a gulp. "Wow! It's really good, Diana!"

"I am glad to hear that, but please take your time or you'll burn yourself." Diana picks up the other cup for herself and demonstrates how to drink slowly. Akko copies her, even lifting her pinkie as Diana does.

The tea really does make her feel nice and warm and better already, and the flavors are sweet but not overpowering. Once she's finished, she blows her nose again and then takes a deep breath.

"I think I'm better already!"

"I am glad." Diana puts the tray aside. "But even so, it would probably be best if you get some proper rest." She flashes a glance to the closed door. "And… I will stay with you… if you'd like…"

Akko slips both arms around Diana and gives her a soft squeeze.

"Aw, that's all right, Diana. I was just kidding. I don't want you catching my cold. I promise I'll sleep now, so you can go!"

Diana returns the hug, pulling Akko close a little defiantly.

"Actually… I think I would rather stay…"

Akko can almost _hear_ the blush on her face.

"Really?! That's great! Then let's get comfy!"

"A-Akko, hold on-!"

But Akko is already tackling her softly onto the bed, pulling Diana down beside her. Keeping both arms around her, Akko nestles close, burying her face in Diana's collar.

"Ahhh, Dianaaaaa~ You're so warm…"

In spite of her deepening blush and her quickening pulse, Diana collects herself as best she can. She lies her arms across Akko's back, turning a bit more comfortably on her side and pulling her in. She pulls a blanket up over her as best she can from this position, ensuring Akko is as warm as possible.

"You should rest," she murmurs. "I will stay here."

"Mmm 'kay…"

Akko closes her eyes and cuddles up as close as she can. Diana's warmth spreads across her chest, and her familiar scent like ink and feather pens tickles Akko's nose. She turns her head to one side, pressing her ear against Diana's collar to listen to her heartbeat. It's a little bit quick and flustered, which Akko thinks is super cute. But within only minutes the rhythm of Diana's pulse and her breathing begin lulling Akko to sleep.

"Mmmn, Diana…"

Diana strokes her hands slowly through Akko's hair and down her back.

"Yes, Akko?"

Akko lets out a big sigh.

"Thanks for coming…"

Diana smiles, planting a soft kiss on top of Akko's head.

"Of course I would. Get some rest and feel better soon, Akko."

"Roger…"

As she says the word, Akko is already fading off to sleep, comfortably and warmly nestled against Diana.

And though Diana had been a bit tense about doing this sort of thing in someone else's room, seeing Akko so content and relaxed had pushed the thoughts of any potential future embarrassment from her mind. She closes her eyes too before long, pulling Akko in to her.

And just for a little while, Diana decides to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Like I said, basic fluff, I'm sorry ajsdhkdf
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Rainy Day
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 3.

A loud and heavy downpour shrouds Luna Nova in a wet, hissing storm today.

Naturally, all outdoor gym and flying classes have been canceled, and the overall mood around the school is dampened in every sense of the word. Even the ever-energetic Akko is pouting as she glares out the window once classes have ended.

"Geeeez…" she sighs. "Why did it have to raaain? Now we'll be stuck inside all evening…"

"Not like that's a bad thing," Sucy shrugs. "Besides, rain is crucial for the life cycle of fungi. There's bound to be a ton of good stuff popping up tomorrow morning."

"Not only that," Lotte says. "But it's a good excuse to spend some time in the library. Wanna come, Akko?"

Akko shakes her head.

"Nah. I'll figure out something else to do."

"All right." With this, Lotte and Sucy head off together.

Akko remains at her hallway window, glaring at the rain as if that will make it stop sooner. She's so focused on her pouting she doesn't hear footsteps approaching.

"Akko?" Diana tilts her head curiously as she reaches her. Akko brightens at the sight of her.

"Diana~!" She throws both arms around her girlfriend, picking her up and twirling her once.

"A-Akko!" Diana yelps, flustered, but it's over in seconds and Akko is putting her back down. Diana tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear and tries to recompose herself, straightening her back. "Please refrain from doing such things in public spaces."

"Right, sorry! I just couldn't help myself!"

Diana sighs, but she isn't upset at all. Rather, she'd enjoyed the display of affection just now.

"Now then, what's got you staring off like that? Did you have plans canceled by the rain today?"

"Not really," Akko sighs. "I mean, I would've liked to practice flying a little or something…"

"I see. But with these weather conditions, flying would be highly improbable."

"Yeah, I know…" Akko slumps her shoulders.

Diana doesn't like seeing her so dejected, even for something so small. So she makes a proposal.

"Perhaps flying is improbable," she says. "However, with the right spell, a simple walk through the gardens wouldn't be."

"Huh…?" Akko blinks at her, puzzled.

Diana draws her wand and waves it above their heads, casting a spell that forms a green barrier of light over them. Akko stares in amazement.

"Whoa! So is this, like, a magical umbrella?!"

"I suppose you can think of it as such," Diana chuckles. "But it's much more efficient. It will not only protect us from the rain, but wind as well. Yet it won't prevent us from enjoying the sounds or smells of nature."

"Whoa! That's so cool, Diana!"

"However," she continues. "There is one condition if you don't want to get drenched."

Akko tilts her head. "Like what?"

Now, Diana looks away briefly, blushing pink.

"You've got to stay very close to me."

Akko bursts into a grin so big it's as if the sun has broken through the clouds all at once.

"Stay close? To _you_ , Diana? Not a problem!" Akko scurries in and wraps an arm around Diana's waist, pressing close to her side and sticking like glue. Diana's blush deepens, but if it's for the sake of seeing Akko smile like this, she'd gladly do this all evening long with her.

"So?" Akko prompts her. "How's this? Is this close enough~?"

Diana still doesn't look at her directly.

"Y-Yes. That would be sufficient…"

"Heehee, great! I'll make sure to stay _suuuuper_ close to you, Diana!"

"Very good… we wouldn't want you catching another cold…"

With her wand still raised with the spell over them, Diana leads them to the doors.

They're probably the only students to step foot outside today with how heavy the downpour has become. But with Diana's spell, the rain never touches them, and instead just rushes down all around them like a giant waterfall. Even their shoes remain dry as they walk across the waterlogged grass.

"Whoa!" Akko gasps. "Diana, this is soooo cool! I can walk in the rain without being soaked! I never knew a spell like this existed!"

"I can teach it to you later if you'd like."

"Yeah!"

They walk slowly side-by-side through the rainstorm. Had there been thunder or lightning too, Diana never would've proposed coming outside, but since it's only rain she's glad to be spending some time alone with Akko like this.

Akko stays close to her as they head for the gardens, hugging Diana a little tighter every now and then.

As they enter the campus garden, they behold a sight they could never see on a regular sunny afternoon.

All of the plants are covered in a wet, glistening sheen, and though some are drooping from the rain, many of them are standing taller than usual. The greens of their leaves seem so much more vibrant, and in some cases the petals that typically remained closed are now blossoming, opening wider and fuller than they ever would when dry.

Akko marvels at everything, and Diana has to keep a good hold on her so she doesn't go rushing off to look at something and end up getting drenched anyway.

They make their way through the gardens slowly, admiring the rain-soaked world they so often miss out on by staying indoors.

By the time they've seen every plant available, Akko is clinging to Diana with a giddy sort of glee. Diana's heart swells with affection as she slowly brings Akko back toward the school.

"Well?" she asks. "What did you think, Akko?"

Akko straightens up instantly.

"It was amazing, Diana! It was _soooo_ beautiful! I loved it!"

In her excitement she throws her arms around Diana's shoulders and just kisses her.

Flustered by the unexpected kiss, Diana's focus on her spell lapses for a second, and a torrent of rain comes rushing down on them.

Both girls shriek as their kiss turns from warm and sweet to cold and rain-tasting.

Diana quickly recasts her spell, but the damage has been done. They're both soaked and sopping, clothes and hair dark. But when Akko bursts into a fit of joyous laughter, Diana can't help but chuckle as well.

"Come, then," she says. "Let us go change clothes and have some supper."

"'Kay!"

They saunter side-by-side back into the building, wetter than they'd left it, but glad for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just wanted my girls to share a magical lovers' umbrella~
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 4, I'm going back to a gold old AU I used to write for a lot~ Neon's Years Later AU!
> 
> Day 4: AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 4.

Akko is roused by the sound of ruffling sheets and the feeling of someone shifting beside her. With a moan of protest, she reaches out with her eyes still closed to circle her arms around her wife's waist.

"Dianaaaa…"

She feels Diana gently rest her hands over hers, giving Akko's a squeeze.

"Akko, I have to get up for-"

"There's no work today," Akko mumbles. "It's a holiday, remember?"

Diana is quiet for a moment as she checks her calendar at the bedside in the early-morning darkness.

"Oh my, you're absolutely right."

"Mmhm…" Akko smiles, opening her eyes blearily. "I knew you'd try getting up today, so I made sure I woke up to stop you."

Diana smiles down at her fondly, stroking through her wife's long brown hair for a moment.

"Thank you, Akko. I very much appreciate it."

"You're welcome~ Now back to bed."

Akko gives her a little tug around her waist, coaxing Diana to lie back down. Diana goes willingly, rejoining Akko on the mattress and pulling the sheets back up.

Akko crawls onto her immediately, as if to tell her 'you're sleeping in for as long as I say so.'

Diana is happy to oblige. She wraps her arms around the small of Akko's back as Akko settles on top of her, peppering a few kisses onto Diana's temple. Her eyes aren't even open, which makes Diana chuckle.

As Akko leans in to kiss her wherever her lips can find, Diana strains up a little to catch her lips this time. Akko hums in delight, then sighs against her.

Cradling the back of her wife's head, Diana parts from the kiss and draws Akko close.

Content that she's kissed her enough for now, Akko rests her head on Diana's chest. The scar of her old wound peeks just above her nightgown, and Akko is certain to leave a kiss there as well before cuddling up.

Diana's unique pulse thrums beneath her ear. Ever since the accident, it's always dragged a bit on the first pulse, and the immediate second pulse was always a bit too fast.

There'd been a time when listening to it had made Akko anxious, scared to think Diana's heart rate might suddenly start fluctuating or give out at any second. And the times when it would randomly jolt or skip had increased Akko's anxiety tenfold.

But those times have passed by now, and the sorcerer who had caused all of this is out of their lives. Listening to Diana's heartbeat no longer causes Akko grief at remembering, nor does it make her anxious anymore.

Instead, it's just the most relaxing and beautiful sound in the world to her.

She loves listening. She loves that special rhythm that only Diana's heart could ever sing for her. And though it still does skip or double-up on occasion, Akko's discovered that usually only happens now when Diana is feeling particularly happy or bashful.

Akko's tested this theory time and again and learned it to be true, but she always enjoys doing it again, only because she knows it doesn't hurt her.

Presently, she slips her arms beneath Diana as best she can in a loose embrace. Diana has been petting through her hair and rubbing her back soothingly all the while. But before Akko can drift off again, she cuddles in closer to her wife.

"Diana…"

"Yes, Akko?"

"I love you."

And right on cue, Diana's heart skips against her ear. Akko smiles.

Diana hugs her closer and sighs into her hair.

"I love you too, Akko."

And so they sleep the morning away, and though many years have passed, not much has changed at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've written pleeeenty of Years Later bed cuddles/fluff before but I'm always up for more!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written so much of this genre for them in the past, I struggled to think of something I haven't already done before jkashdks hope this is okay.
> 
> Day 5: Hurt/comfort
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 5.

Akko knew she'd been right to be worried about Diana the moment the white-haired witch had confessed to her that she was studying and practicing higher-level spells as of recently. Diana had revealed this to her in confidence, as she didn't even want Hannah or Barbara knowing about it, because she knew they'd only worry.

And of course, Akko worries too, but she's always been the type to cheer someone on in facing a challenge rather than advise them to give up on it.

So Akko's kept to her promise not to tell anyone else about the techniques Diana is currently practicing on her own. Not even the professors are aware. And it isn't because they are forbidden spells or anything terrible like that, but they are very tedious and potentially dangerous, so they are not taught in Luna Nova's curriculum.

But Diana Cavendish is not just any ordinary student. She's read of these spells long ago in her mother's library, and has always longed to master them. So that's what she's going to do, no matter how long it may take.

Today, Hannah and Barbara are out in town, but Akko is with Diana instead. She'd made Diana promise to never practice these spells alone, and Diana has kept her word every time without fail, and has informed Akko each time. Because although Akko has the utmost faith in her, she also knows Diana tends to push herself too hard sometimes, and wants to be sure nothing happens to her.

Being it is a weekend and she has no duties to attend, Diana presently stands on her balcony with Akko watching just a few feet away. This is always how they'd be whenever Diana practiced these spells. Diana had explained it to her before, but Akko asks her again now as Diana is preparing herself.

"So what do these spells do again?" Akko wonders. "One's with the sun and one's with the moon, right?"

Diana nods.

"Yes. When cast properly, the witch who uses these spells will be able to harness the energy of the moon or the sun itself for a brief amount of time, depending on if it is day or night." She looks skyward now, to where the sun is shining brightly surrounded by blue. "My mother researched these spells, though she never got the chance to try and use them herself. Her notes say that once the energy is harnessed, it can be used for great healing. If the witch casting the spell is strong enough, she could save an entire army's worth of dying soldiers in an instant…"

She trails off for a moment, and Akko suddenly feels the urge to go to her. She stands beside Diana and takes her hand quietly. She knows Diana has always wanted to following her ancestors' footsteps and become a healer. And she also knows that, being a descendant of Lady Beatrix, that Diana possesses immense magical power, enough to have gotten it back through sheer willpower alone as a young child when it had been stolen away.

But Akko is also aware that Diana sometimes tends to bite off more than she's ready to chew, especially in terms of magic. She's watched her harness the energy of the moon before, on quiet nights when Akko had snuck over and joined her here on the balcony. It would only last for a second, but Diana would be encompassed by a soft bluish glow.

Diana had relinquished the spell within seconds and explained that she needed to train herself to hold it; the longer she could harness it, the more healing she could do when the time came. The fact that she is thinking so far ahead and working on herself now for what she plans to do many years in the future astounds Akko and makes her fall even more deeply in love with her.

Diana has made good progress with the moon, but she has yet to grasp and harness the energy of the sun. Today, she raises her head high, as if challenging the sky itself. When Diana is ready to begin, she turns to Akko with a small smile.

"Akko. Please stand back."

Akko nods.

"All right. You've got this, Diana! Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course."

Akko lets go of her hand and kisses her cheek before moving back several paces.

Diana waits until she's far enough away, then turns her attention back to the sky. She closes her eyes, lifting her hands up in front of herself to begin channeling her energy. The ancient words come to her without thinking, and she speaks a language lost to time.

To Akko, nothing major appears to happen. Diana is still and quiet as she holds her hands to the sun and utters the spell. The sunlight doesn't flare or grow stronger or anything like that. She can't even tell if the spell is working or not.

But to Diana, it's very different. She can feel the heat of the sun meet her fingertips, then travel through her palms and into her veins. She's succeeded in harnessing its energy. It's warm, but not too hot, so she decides to maintain it a little longer.

But in an instant, the warmth in her veins becomes a sudden boiling, so torrent with heat it sends her reeling back. She yelps, and all at once the spell is canceled as Diana slams back against the glass window. She collapses as the burning sensation fills her from head to toe, as though lighting her on fire from the inside out. A short scream rips from her throat as she clutches herself and curls up in pain.

Akko's panicked cry of her name breaks the air.

_"Diana!"_

She rushes to her, dropping down beside her and pulling Diana into her lap. Akko turns her on her back and draws her wand, frantically trying to think of a cooling spell. She recalls the words used to treat burns, and can only hope it will work the same way.

_"Icyella cirre!"_

The magic springs forth from her wand in a flow of icy blue and pours over Diana like rainfall. Diana gasps at the sudden change in temperature. It sends a sharp chill straight through her heart, which then gradually trickles out to the rest of her body. Akko trembles as she holds her close.

"Diana? Diana-?"

Diana hears the panic in her voice, but she can't speak yet to reassure Akko that her cooling spell is working. So Diana reaches for her, clutching a handful of Akko's sleeve to have her lower her wand. Akko understands the message and she lets her wand fall for the moment in favor of hugging Diana as tightly as she possibly can.

Akko clings to her, begging her to be all right. Diana is breathing hard against her, and even in spite of the cooling spell Akko had just cast on her, she can still feel an unnatural heat radiating from Diana's body.

"Diana-" Akko whimpers into her soft white hair as tears threaten to fall.

But Diana doesn't feel the burning sensation any longer. It's been replaced by a calm and cooling feeling, like tiny streams of water. She sighs, reaching up to hug Akko in return.

"I am all right," she murmurs. "Thank you, Akko…"

Akko sniffles as the tears start to fall, a mix of fear and relief.

"Are you sure…?"

Diana gives her a firm squeeze.

"Yes."

"Thank goodness…"

Akko doesn't let her go for a long moment, not even after her tears have subsided. Diana doesn't let her go either.

By now everything has returned to normal. Akko's spell has worn off, and the cold it had produced has now canceled out the heat from the sun. When the two witches finally part, Akko sniffles again.

"What happened…?"

Diana gives her a bit of a guilty look and sighs.

"I harnessed the energy," she explains. "But I held on for a second too long."

"Does it still hurt?" Akko frets. "Should I bring you to the infirmary?"

Diana shakes her head.

"That won't be necessary. The spell you cast just now was more than enough to cancel out the heat. It wouldn't have lasted too long, but your swift reactions truly spared me a lot of pain. I am glad you were here, Akko."

"I'm glad you're okay, Diana." Akko hugs her again, quivering with relief. "Maybe you should take a breather from these spells for a few days."

Diana dips her head.

"I believe I shall," she agrees. "Now that I know it is possible for me to harness the sun's energy as well, I will focus on maintaining my hold on it, little by little."

"Okay." Akko finally cracks a smile. "I know you'll be able to master those spells, Diana! And I'll be here with you every step of the way! Just… be careful, okay?"

Diana smiles and kisses her tenderly.

"I will. I promise. Thank you, Akko."

Akko gives her a squeeze, then slowly helps her up before hugging her again. Diana returns the embrace lovingly.

And though she's quite literally felt what it's like to have the sun at her fingertips, she's certain that heat could never hope to compare to the warmth she feels in Akko's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel this was too short of a story for how immense that kind of spell was but it's what came into my head for whatever reason. I'm just here for the hurt/comfort and subsequent fluff.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Stars
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 6.

Diana always seems to be busy with duties given to her by the teachers or Headmistress, but Akko knows there are some days when she's more swamped than others. Today is one of those days.

Diana has been running errands, delivering papers, organizing files, and performing all other sorts of helpful tasks for the older witches without ever showing so much as a sigh of dismay about any of it. She accepts every request with pride and confidence. The teachers don't necessarily know she's already busy with other things to do, so Diana is eager to assist them in any way she can.

She's always been this way, and Akko admires her for it, at least to a certain degree. But it's days like this when Diana is stretching herself thin when Akko starts to feel defensive about her, wishing she'd speak up and learn how to say no every once in a while, for her own sake.

But when she considers Diana's feelings, she knows if it was Akko herself being asked to do things by people she wanted to impress, she'd do as many of them as possible. So Akko has no right to go up to Diana and pout at her to stop, no matter how badly she might want to.

By the end of the day, Diana is visibly frazzled, but she begins her usual patrol duties without complaint or hesitation. It's all Akko can do to secretly tail her and remind her about dinnertime when it arrives.

At this point, Diana pauses her patrol and joins Akko and their other friends for supper, but the very second Diana is finished eating, she's back on her feet again.

"My patrol lasts until curfew tonight," she announces. "Hannah, Barbara, I will see you later tonight. Everyone else, good evening." With a dip of her head she takes her leave.

Akko whimpers after her.

"That girl, she works way too hard…"

"Tell us about it," Hannah sighs.

"Working too hard is what makes her Diana," Barbara adds.

"I know, but still…" Akko grabs her hair and starts muttering to herself, trying to think of something she can do for Diana. And miraculously, she actually gets something. She jumps up from her chair like a jack-in-the-box, startling the other witches at her table.

"I got it! Lotte, Sucy, don't wait up for me!" And before anyone can say anything, Akko takes off after Diana.

She follows her at a distance, making sure Diana doesn't notice her presence, waiting until the final moments leading to curfew are finally up. At 9PM, Akko doesn't waste a single second in dashing forward from behind a pillar and grabbing Diana's hand.

"Diana!"

Diana gives a short, surprised scream.

"A-Akko-?!" She quickly covers her mouth, blushing and eyes wide before lowering her tone. "You startled me! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry." Akko loosens her grip on Diana's hand just a little, not enough to let go, but just enough to easily slip her fingers between hers to interlock them. "But you're free now, right? You're done with everything?"

Diana blinks at her in confusion, but nods.

"Yes. I've just got to report my patrol to the Headmistress and-"

"Gaaah, you can do that tomorrow! Headmistress Holbrooke knows you finished your patrol like you always do! Tell her in the morning. But for now, come with me!"

"E-Eh? Akko-"

But Diana has no hopes of swaying Akko's made-up mind. Akko begins pulling her by the hand down the empty hallway, and Diana hastily follows, trying to get answers from her.

"Akko, what's gotten into you? And how did you find me so quickly? Don't tell me you were following-"

"Never mind that!" Akko says. "I have a job for you now Diana, so just come with me."

"A job?" Diana's tone turns a bit more serious now. "Of course. If there's something you require assistance with, then I will gladly-"

"Geez, you're so uptight, Diana!" Akko wails. "Don't worry about it! Just come with me!"

"Akko, I'm afraid you aren't making much sense…" But even so, Diana follows her to the exit doors. When she realizes Akko intends to take her outside, she speaks up again. "Akko? Curfew has passed. We are no longer permitted to go outside. Unless… is there some sort of emergency?"

"Yes!" Akko says. "It's a _huge_ emergency! Super important!"

"Oh dear. What could-"

"Come on!" Without explaining anymore, Akko pulls her outside into the cool, quiet twilight.

Crickets are already chirping and buzzing, and tiny golden lights are dancing through the grasses - some fireflies and some faeries. Akko is now all but dragging Diana along, still without properly explaining the situation. Diana frantically tries to keep up.

"Akko, please!" she gasps. "What is the matter? What is the emergency?"

Akko pulls her a few more paces forward, then comes to a halt. She looks upward and then points to the sky.

"There!" she exclaims. "Diana, look! The sky is _sooooo_ pretty!"

Diana nearly stumbles to a halt beside her.

"Pardon…?"

Akko turns to her and grins.

"See? That's the emergency! The sky is so pretty and you're missing it!"

Diana blinks several times.

"Akko…"

"Nope!" Akko stops her. "You've been working too hard today, Diana! You didn't get a chance to stop and smell the roses, so now I'm making sure you have the chance to stop and look at the stars! You need a rest!"

"So then there is no emergency-"

"Yes there is! I just told you!" Now Akko takes both of Diana's hands and pulls her another step forward, where fewer trees block the sky and more stars twinkle into view. "The emergency is that there are so many stars to look at and so little time to see them! You've gotta help me, Diana!" There's a cheerfulness in her tone that matches the sparkling in her eyes.

Diana is relieved to hear there was no real emergency - at least, not in the sense she'd been thinking of. As Akko begins slowly twirling around in the grass, Diana is lead along with her. Akko giggles, amused by Diana's puzzled expression. After a moment, she comes to a pause.

"Diana?" she prompts. "Sorry. I know this isn't a real emergency. I just…" Akko drops her hands and shuffles her feet. "You were working so hard today. I just thought it'd be nice for you to take a breather. This was all I could think of…"

Diana starts reprimanding herself now for not speaking up before Akko could look so guilty like this. Diana takes hold of the girl's hands once more and gives a squeeze.

"Akko. You have no need to apologize. In fact, I must express my gratitude." Akko perks up, and Diana leaves a quiet kiss on her cheek. "You are absolutely right. It is an emergency that no one is admiring the stars tonight. Only we can fulfill those roles."

"Diana…" Akko's face lights up brighter than the half-moon above them, and all the stars in the sky seem to twinkle in her eyes. She throws her arms around Diana in a big hug. Diana accepts, hugging her back with vigor.

Eventually, the two of them get to settling down in the grass, lying side-by-side on their backs to gaze up at the night sky. Akko makes quick work of finding Diana's hand and holding on gently.

"It's still so amazing to me," she sighs. "Shiny Rod is up there, watching over all of us."

Diana smiles to hear the bittersweetness in Akko's voice. She feels a pang in her chest, and can only imagine Akko is feeling the same. Diana squeezes her hand.

"Yes. You've properly returned the light and the stars and the magic to their rightful places, Akko."

"Not me!" Akko corrects her. " _We_ did! You and me and _all_ of us, Diana!"

"Of course. You're absolutely right."

A breeze drifts over them, and the chorus of crickets becomes a little louder. For a moment, both witches are silent, admiring the sky and all of its brilliant stars. Akko curls her fingers through Diana's and inches a little closer to her.

"Hey, Diana? How many stars are there?"

"Far too many to count," she replies. "However, we have named many of their constellations."

"Do you know all of them?"

"Most."

"Ooooh! Tell me, tell me!"

Diana chuckles.

"Very well. Let's see… if we're going alphabetically, there's Andromeda, Antlia, Apus, Aquarius…"

Diana goes off listing them all, and Akko listens more to the sound of her voice than the words she is saying. She turns her gaze back to the stars, seeking out the seven that once composed the Shiny Rod. She finds them easily, as they always seem to shine a little more brightly than all the others in her eyes.

Akko lifts her other hand and waves up at them, and she believes they twinkle back. She closes her eyes for a moment, listening to the hum of Diana's voice as she continues listing constellations.

"Then there is Ophiuchus… Orion…"

"Oh!" Akko says. "The belt, right? I can't believe the Ancient Greeks could see such amazing images in the stars! It's incredible!"

"Indeed…"

"I mean, even when Professor Ursula showed us them in class, I couldn't see _anything_ until the lines got connected! What about you, Dia…na…"

As Akko turns her head to look at her companion, she tapers off as she realizes Diana is asleep. Her grip has gone limp in Akko's now, her eyes have fallen comfortably shut, and her breathing has become as deep and slow as the wind.

Akko smiles, turning onto her side to face her now rather than the stars. She curls a lock of Diana's white hair around her finger, then gently lets go of her hand in order to hug her instead, loosely draping an arm across her stomach.

"You worked super hard today," she murmurs. "So sleep all you want!"

Akko kisses her forehead and rests her head on Diana's shoulder for a while, enjoying the coolness of the night since Diana is so warm. She just has to make certain she doesn't fall asleep too, or else they'll both get in trouble.

Akko glances at the stars when she can, but for the most part she would rather look at Diana instead.

She stays snuggled up to to her, listening to the steady beat of her heart for a long time before she feels herself getting drowsy. Leaving one last kiss on Diana's cheek, Akko pushes herself up now and gathers the sleeping witch into her arms. She rests her forehead against hers for a moment, then gets to her feet with a yawn.

She carries Diana back inside for the night, making sure to give her one last kiss before handing her over to Hannah and Barbara to bring to bed.

Akko returns to her own room and crashes into bed with a happy sigh, with the sight of the stars still in her mind, and Diana's warmth still in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've done them stargazing before too but listen... I wanted Akko carrying her ;w;
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dianakko Week is always so fun and then suddenly it's day 7 and it's over... sigh...
> 
> Day 7: Free day
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 7.

Diana hadn't thought anything special of lunchtime today. It was a break just like any other, only due to the nice weather, everyone is enjoying their lunch outside in the various picnic areas.

While Hannah and Barbara are sitting with Lotte and discussing Nightfall things, and Sucy is seated with Amanda's team, Diana finds herself at a table with Akko, gently reminding her to slow down and chew her food.

Akko has just finished gobbling up her rice, while Diana is in the middle of sipping some tea. She has to put the cup down in mild exasperation.

"Honestly, Akko. Do you even taste your food before you inhale it?"

"Sometimes!" Akko burps. Diana flinches.

"Good heavens… I can't believe you kiss me with that mouth…"

"Sorry! But don't worry, I remembered to brush my teeth this morning, I think!"

Diana heaves a sigh and takes another sip of calming jasmine tea. She can feel Akko's eyes boring into her and peeks at her.

"What is it?"

"I just got an idea!"

"An idea for what, pray tell? We are in the middle of lunch. Now is not the time for-"

"It's fine! It's nothing too crazy, I promise!"

"Akko-"

"But I'm gonna need your help, Diana!"

"Eh?"

But before Diana can press her further, Akko already has her by the hand, pulling her to the center the courtyard. Flustered, Diana tries to talk some sense into her.

"Akko? What in the world are you-"

"Like I said, it's nothing crazy! I just thought of this and wanted to give it a try!"

"Couldn't Lotte assist you, then?"

"Nope! It can't be anyone else! It's gotta be you, Diana!"

"Very well…"

So Diana comes to a halt with her at the center, where all of their friends and classmates can see them now. Everyone looks up in confusion.

"Akko?"

"Oh geez, what's she doing now?"

"Well, at least Diana's with her."

As the chattering quiets down, Akko speaks as if no one else is around, and she and Diana are the only people on the planet.

"Okay! Do you have your wand, Diana?"

Diana heaves a sigh as she draws it.

"'Do I have my wand?' What kind of a question is that?"

"Ahaha right! Okay, okay! Now, you just stand riiiight here!" Akko takes her by the shoulders and places Diana directly behind herself. Diana humors her. "Okay!" Akko continues. "Now put your wand with mine up here and cast some magic!"

Akko raises her wand up high in front of herself. Diana slowly lifts her wand and touches it with hers.

"Very well. Now what?"

"Now-!" Akko waves her wand in a big arching motion. "Mirror what I do!"

Perplexed, but now too curious _not_ to follow, Diana mirrors the outward arc of her wand. She keeps and eye on Akko as she brings her wand down and inward, then toward the ground at their shoes. Diana copies her perfectly, until their wands meet again in the grass. A chorus of squeals rise up from the other witches around them just as Akko cries out in triumph.

"Yeay! It worked!"

She stands up straight again and opens her arms wide. As Diana stands beside her, she recognizes the shape of the magic they'd cast around themselves.

She and Akko are now standing inside a big glowing heart.

Diana feels a blush spread across her cheeks, making her chest feel warmer than all the tea in her pantry. As their friends and classmates clap and cheer, Akko is giggling and bowing.

"Thank you, thank you! I'm surprised it actually worked!"

Diana sighs, but she can't keep the smile off her face. She reaches out to tap her shoulder.

"Akko?"

Akko twirls around, grinning.

"Yeah?"

"You're becoming quite the performer already, I see. But wouldn't you say such an unorthodox presentation deserves a grand finale?"

Around them, the strokes of their wands that make up the heart are slowly beginning to fade. Akko bounces in place.

"Y-You're right! Oh geez, what kind of ending should we do? Diana, can you do a cartwheel? Or what about-?"

"Akko."

Akko clams up for a second long enough to realize Diana is holding her arms out to her now. She blinks and also begins to blush.

"D-Diana… are you sure?"

"Quickly, before I change my mind."

"R-Right!"

So Akko gives a big leap forward and throws her arms around Diana, kissing her full-force for everyone to see.

Another wave of squeals and cheers rise up, and the other witches begin casting spells of tiny bubbling hearts through the air.

Akko and Diana hold their kiss as more and more little magical hearts begin drifting around them. When they part, blushes and smiles cover both their faces, and their eyes are shimmering.

Diana had thought today would be like any other day.

But of course, with Akko, she should know by now that no day is simply ordinary.

As she walks with her back to their teasing, gushing friends, Diana can only wonder what Akko will have in store for her tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhh it's over... but yet another successful Dianakko Week in the bag! I'm glad I made time to participate with these little drabbles, even if they aren't as much as I used to do.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!!


End file.
